<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After Thought by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488260">After Thought</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gake no Ue no Ponyo | Ponyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:20:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This Fujimotos reaction and life after Ponyo left. Everyone thought it was going great but in the shadows Fujimoto was slowly slipping away due guilt and loss.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After Thought</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Why am I doing this to my best boi. Any way this is me being an angsty writer and loving Fujimoto.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ponyo has been away now for 1 year she and Sousuke have been having the time of their lives. Lisa was happy for both of them as she hasn’t seen Sousuke this happy in a long time. However there was one person who was not happy at all in better terms had fallen into despair. This was none other than Fujimoto, you would think that he would be happy for his daughter. But to him he had failed as a dad like, Ponyo hated him always called him a bad wizard, always ran away and now he can never properly be with her. Even though had all his other daughters to look after which he still enjoyed but they too were growing up and he soon will lose them too. Right now he was in his room tears flowing down his face as pulled at his red hair. He was curled up in the corner he didn’t really care if anyone saw him like this, after being locked in his room for two days he knew he better get out before his daughters start worrying about him.</p>
<p>Before he steps out the door he makes sure to tidy himself up, he brushes his hair so it is less chaotic and he puts on a different less scruffy suit and makes sure to dry his face. As he steps out the door he can hear his daughters calling to him. This brought a false smile to his face. “Hello my little girls I’m sorry for being locked in my room I had very important work to do but now I’m done.” The little fish girls celebrated. “GO SEE PONYO!!!!” all of them shouted. Fujimoto’s stomach dropped but he made sure none of them saw a reaction. “Ok I will it has been a while.” So with that he goes back to his room and proceeds to cry-scream. He then punches one of his elixirs, when he finally calmed down he felt a strange tingling sensation on his left hand.</p>
<p>(GORE)<br/>He looked down and saw that his hand had loads of shards of glass sticking in it, blood slowly oozing out. One of the glass shards had penetrated right through his knuckle and you could see the bone. Fujimoto just looked at it mesmerised by it because it didn’t hurt it felt almost comforting. But he quickly rummaged through draws for some tweezers to pull the shards out of his hand. Once he had pulled each shard out of his hand he rapped it in bandages he always had just in case. When he looked at the floor he saw the broken elixir and his blood had mixed. He knew he couldn’t just let it stay there so with his right hand he picked it all the shards of glass up and put them in the bin. He the proceeded to clean up all evidence of any of the happening.<br/>(GORE OVER)</p>
<p>As Fujimoto went up to his ship he waved to his Daughters making sure that they did not see his left hand. It took almost 1 hour to reach Tomonoura and then Lisa’s house, in the window he saw Lisa she seemed to notice him and she waved and he waved back. Sousuke soon looked out the window and waved and again Fujimoto waved back. This time Ponyo looked out the window and the first thing she did was look away. Fujimotos heart broke into thousands of tiny shards. Lisa just looked at Ponyo and said something he couldn’t tell what she said. But after a minute she came out of the house to the little shore line waved him over. “Sorry about Ponyo. Anyway what are you doing here after a year?” Fujimoto was becoming more and more nervous.</p>
<p>“Well my other daughters have convinced me to spend some time with Ponyo.” Lisa didn’t look convinced but before she could say anything she noticed his hand. “Woah what happened to your hand!” Fujimoto flinched a bit but made sure to keep his voice calm but convincing enough that Lisa wouldn’t ask any more questions. “Well actually it’s a bit dumb I trapped it in the door to my room.” Lisa couldn’t help but laugh so he laughed as well.  After a minute Ponyo and Sousuke came running down the first thing Ponyo did was chuck a rock at him. “Go away Bad Wizard!!!” Lisa looked at Ponyo abut to tell her off but it seemed that Fujimoto had already left. </p>
<p> And here we begin again with Fujimoto crying in the corner of his room with the addition to a cut bleeding on his cheek and a bandaged hand.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>